Host computing devices (e.g., smartphone, desktop computer, and laptop) utilize numerous peripheral computing devices (e.g., speakers, mice, and keyboard) to provide additional features and experiences to users. Connection mechanisms and protocols between host and peripheral devices can vary, and at times the interaction with the host device can be burdensome to users even after a connection has been established.